


Sophistication and Villainy

by SilentSunPlays



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 1920s slang, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Family, BAMF Peter Parker, Beating, Beta Bucky Barnes, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Tony Stark, F/M, Fist Fights, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Intersex Omegas, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Knotting, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mpreg, New York, Omega Maria Stark, Omega Sam Wilson, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is bigger than Tony, Peter is has super heightened senses even for an Alpha, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, SHIELD, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Steve is a bodyguard, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony doesn't get hurt, Top Peter Parker, Violence, alpha howard stark, bad, mob boss Peter Parker - Freeform, older Peter Parker, pregnant sam wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSunPlays/pseuds/SilentSunPlays
Summary: Alphas own the world. Omegas live in it. Betas have more say than Omegas. In New York, an estate sits far from the city that everyone wants to see inside and the Omega who will soon own it all. Anthony Edward Stark is tired of being the "Hiding Omega" and wants to break away. His break out? It involves the mysterious Alpha that nobody knows anything about. Peter Parker. One party changes everything. Now? Tony has to figure out the secrets of his childhood and his mother's past before he can live the life he wants, with the Alpha he wants. Will he get his happy ending? Or will a fire break out?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Maria Stark/Original Male Character, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. An Unforgettable Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I will post the list of slang that I use at the start of every chapter so you have it!
> 
> 1920s Slang:  
> Babe, Bim, Broad, Doll or Dame - A Omega  
> Moll - A gangster's Omega  
> Bearcat - A fiery Omega  
> Dumb Dora -A stupid Omega  
> Handcuff- engagement/wedding ring  
> Sheba -An Omega with sex appeal  
> Looker- Pretty Omega  
> Stool-pigeon - A person who informs the police  
> Peaching - Informing  
> Finger - Identify  
> Bulls - Plainclothes police  
> Gum-shoe - Detective  
> Copper - Policeman  
> Bracelets - Handcuffs  
> Trouble boy(s)- gangster  
> Big House or Can - Jail or prison  
> In Stir - In jail  
> Blow - Leave  
> Bop, Bump or Clip - To kill  
> Chopper Squad - Guys with machine guns  
> Pack Heat - Carry a gun  
> Goon - Thug  
> Grifter - Con man  
> Chicago Overcoat - A coffin  
> Big Sleep - Death  
> Bean-shooter or Gat - A gun  
> Can-opener - Safecracker  
> Glomming - Stealing  
> Bent - Stolen  
> Cabbage or Scratch - Money  
> Ice - Diamonds  
> Boiler or Bucket - A car  
> Shylock - A loanshark  
> Sheik - An attractive Alpha

Anthony Edward Stark is the sole heir to the Stark empire. Granted, he’s an Omega, and his Alpha Mate will take over when he mates, but he’s the sole heir of his father. Who he hates. A lot. Now, Tony knows a lot about the city that they live in. The city that the coppers and the trouble boys fight for. Tony is safe in Stark Mansion, locked away from the world of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Alphas rule their world, having things in their power, the vote always in their favor. Betas don’t have as much say as the Alphas do, but they have more say then Omegas. Omegas are nothing more than housewives, and baby makers. Tony wants to be a housewife, but only to the right Alpha.

After all, so much can happen in a short amount of time. Tony’s seen it happen more than once. Mainly at the parties that his father hosts. Parties are always happening at the Stark Manor.

Tony is at a party currently, in his nicest dress, which is floor length, a deep red, and covered in silver lace. His makeup is a little on the dark side, a smokey eye look with deep red lips. His hair is down, showing off his wavy locks, which frames his face nicely. Alphas smile at him, and being polite, Tony nods back. But he doesn’t smile at them. Smiling means he’s inviting them to his bed, and he doesn’t like any of the Alphas that his father approves of. The Alpha he really wants to smile at is Peter Parker, his father’s rival. The Alpha he’s seen in passing and wanted to know more about him. The Alpha that is the talk of every Omega Salon, and the whispers in the night at Omegan Homes. Alpha Parker is the one that Tony wants, but he can’t seem to get close enough.

Tony wanders closer to the front doors, wanting to take a break from being surrounded by Alphas that Howard approves of. He sets his wine glass down, his heels clicking softly on the floors. Tony pulls his shaw closer around him, looking around. With fewer Alphas out here, it’s far easier to breathe.

“Sir, we can’t let you in if you’re packing heat.” A guard says, making Tony look over at the large front doors. Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Tony walks over, looking Alpha Parker over. His suit is new and it hugs the Alpha nicely, showing off his muscles. His dark brown eyes meet Tony’s, and the Alpha raises an eyebrow at him.

“Beta Barnes, what is the problem?” Tony asks, his voice soft. Both guards turn to look at Tony, who cocks his head to the side.

“Omega Stark. Alpha Parker is trying to come in, but he won’t let us check for a gat.” Alpha Rogers answers. Steve and Bucky are Mates, and they have a pregnant Omega at home.

“If Alpha Parker isn’t carrying a gun, you can let him in,” Tony states, looking at the Alpha in the doorway.

“I ain’ packing heat,” Peter states, his voice deep. Tony looks at the guards and they step out of the way. Peter walks in and offers his hand to Tony, who accepts the gesture. Peter pulls it up to gently brush his lips against the back of it..

“Thank you, Doll. Can I ask for a dance?” Peter asks, smiling. Tony bites back his smile and nods.

“You may. Be warned though, I’ve been told I am a horrid dancer.” Tony answers. Peter chuckles and leads Tony out to the dance floor. People move out of their way, watching them. Nobody knows a lot about Alpha Parker. Just that he appeared out of nowhere and made a name for himself. Rumor has it that he took out the whole mob that killed his parents and uncle, and now his aunt helps him run one. Tony hardly believes it, but he does listen to the rumors just to have a laugh. The band starts playing, and Peter leads Tony in a waltz.

Howard Stark is dancing with his Mate and wife, Maria Stark. Tony loves his mother, and she is why he’s stayed for so long. If Tony had his way, he would have left forever ago, but his mother has told him stories about the life of being an unmated Omega out there.

“You are a silent one,” Peter says, looking down at Tony. “Also, you’re not a horrid dancer.”

“Nobody wants to listen to an Omega yap. Also, I am. I’m surprised that I haven’t stepped on your feet,” Tony responds, looking up as they spin. Peter chuckles, dipping Tony at the pause in the music. Peter slowly pulls Tony back up, their faces close together. Tony’s heart skips a beat, his breath catching in his throat.

“Not too sure about that. You’re a looker.” Peter rumbles, pulling Tony a little closer.

“Did the mysterious Alpha Parker just call me a ‘pretty Omega’?” Tony questions, raising an eyebrow. Peter grins and nods slightly. An Alpha openly flirting with the Omegan child of the most renowned businessman in the city. Howard Stark builds cars and makes them hard to pay for. Howard also helps the police, so Tony always knows what’s going on in the city.

“I won’t say I am mysterious, but you are very beautiful. Wouldn’t mind taking you out. Maybe courting you?” Peter whispers, moving them away from Howard and Maria. Tony smiles up at Peter, and he watches as the Alpha’s eyes darken.

“You got a lot of charm. You can take me out anytime.” Tony purrs, pressing closer to Peter. He can feel the Alpha’s hard cock against his hip. Oh, this Alpha wants more than what Tony thought. He’ll gladly show off his nest to Peter and spread himself out in it. He wants the Alpha’s knot and he wants it now. Peter chuckles and leans closer to Tony.

“Then lead me to your nest,” Peter growls softly. Tony bites back a whine and steps away, leading Peter out of the dancing room, passing people as he leads Peter up the grand stairs to his room. He pushes the large doors to his bedroom open, revealing his grand bed that houses his nest. Nobody is allowed inside of Tony’s room. It’s the one rule that Omegas can control, where an Omega builds their nest. It’s their safe place and they can control who comes in or out. Peter closes the doors, locking them as well. He walks over to Tony, pulling him against his body. Tony smiles and reaches a hand up, stroking Peter’s cheek.

“Are you going to undress me or do I have to do it myself?” Tony asks, batting his eyelashes. Peter growls and grabs the zipper on the back of Tony’s dress, pulling it down. Tony steps back, letting the dress fall to the ground. Tony is left standing in his red lace knickers. Peter’s eyes turn black as he steps forward, his hands settle on Tony’s waist.

“Red is a really good color on you, Doll,” Peter states, sliding his hands down to Tony’s thighs. Tony smiles and sways his hips.

“Bet they’d look better on my floor. Along with your glad rags, Alpha.” Tony purrs, stepping closer to his nest. Peter growls, pulls off his suit coat and starts to unbutton his shirt. Tony hums and strips out of his knickers, letting them fall to the floor. He climbs into his nest, laying on his back and spreads his legs open, revealing his cocklet and wet pussy. Peter’s shirt falls to the grounds and soon his pants and boxers join it. The Alpha slowly climbs into Tony’s nest, taking a deep breath through his nose.

“Oh Omega, you smell so pretty for me.” Peter rumbles, sliding a hand up Tony’s leg. He rubs a finger on Tony’s pussy lips and smirks. Tony hums and opens his legs even more, wanting the Alpha to keep touching him.

“Alpha, what are you planning?” Tony asks, rolling his hips. Peter leans down and kisses up Tony’s thigh.

“I think I’m going to eat your wet pussy out and have you begging for my knot,” Peter states, laying on his belly. Tony laughs softly, before moaning when Peter buries his face in between Tony’s legs. Oh, this Alpha can work his tongue. Tony lays his head down, tangling a hand in Peter’s hair.

“Oh Alpha.” Tony moans, tugging on Peter’s hair slightly. He rocks his hips as Peter pulls Tony closer. Tony bites back a whine when Peter starts to move his tongue faster. Tony groans and pulls on Peter’s hair. A rumble sounds and a finger slides inside of Tony. Tony feels his body warm up, as pleasure builds in his stomach. Tony feels a fuzzy feeling beginning to build in his head. Is this the feeling that his mother told him about? That the fuzzy feeling is a good sign around an Alpha? Oh, Tony can’t remember, the feeling is growing too strong. Tony whimpers, pulling at Peter’s hair. His room smells strongly of the Alpha in between his legs.

Peter strokes Tony’s cocklet slowly, and Tony cries out as fire burns throughout his body, cumming on Peter’s tongue. Tony’s eyes flutter closed as everything goes muffled. He feels kisses trail up his body, slowly pulling him out of his muted and fuzzy headspace.

“Good Omega. Come back to your Alpha now. Come back out of Omegan Space. How do you feel, Suga’?” Peter asks, rubbing his wrist on Tony’s neck, right above his scent gland. Tony purrs, smiling softly.

“Good. Really good, Alpha.” He whispers. Peter smiles and kisses Tony slowly. Tony kisses back, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck. Peter deepens the kiss, caging Tony down on his bed. Tony mewls softly, rocking his hips. He’s going to lose his virginity.

“Fill me with your cock, Alpha,” Tony whispers, pulling away from the kiss to breathe. Peter growls softly and lines his cock up with Tony’s pussy, pushing into him slowly. Tony moans, tilting his head back as Peter fills him up.

“Damn Omega. Your pussy is tight.” Peter growls, bottoming out. Tony whimpers, looking up at the Alpha. He wraps his legs around Peter’s waist. He loves how full Peter makes him feel.

“I feel so full, Alpha.” Tony voices, earning a nip on his neck. Tony’s heart skips, and he tries to push away the thought of Mating with his Alpha. His father would have a fit if Tony Mated with his rival. Yet, Tony doesn’t care. He loves how this Alpha makes him feel.

“Be a good Omega. Take your Alpha’s cock.” Peter orders, thrusting slowly. Tony mewls, nodding his head. Peter pins Tony’s arms down, thrusting harder and faster. Tony whines and cries out. Fire comes back stronger than before, and the fuzzy feeling starts to build again. Pleasure sparks all over Tony’s body, making him whimper and whine. Peter thrusts harder, and Tony can feel the swell of the Alpha’s knot. The thought of being knotted fills his head.

“Knot me, ‘Pha.” Tony slurs, gripping at his pillows. Peter smirks down at Tony.

“Want my knot? Want to carry my pups? Get all round with them?” Peter asks, snapping his hips harder. Tony cries out, nodding. Peter lets out a growl as he shoves his knot into Tony, who screams, cumming once more. Everything whites out, the fuzzy feeling takes over Tony’s mind. His body falls limp as Peter stuffs Tony full of his knot and cum. Tony purrs in happiness, getting a pleased rumble from Peter. Tony’s eyes flutter closed, sleep overtaking him.

When Tony wakes up in the morning, he feels an arm around his waist and warm breath on his neck. He hums and shifts slightly, moaning when he feels Peter still inside of him. He slowly gets out of his nest, his legs shaking slightly. He stumbles as he makes his way to his bathroom. He looks in the mirror, taking in his reflection. Bite marks over his body and cum slowly tracking down his inner thighs. Tony shivers and starts a bath. He dumps some lavender oil in the water as arms wrap around his waist once more.

“Mmmm… Good morning Alpha.” Tony says, tilting his head to the side to give Peter access to his neck.

“Morning Omega. Woke up to an empty bed.” Peter states, his voice rough from sleep. Tony moans when three fingers slide into his pussy.

“Didn’t expect to wake up full of you still. You didn’t- Oh. Didn’t have to stay.” Tony replies, grabbing at Peter’s arm.

“Such a sweet pussy, didn’t want to leave. Tempted to Mate you and have you as my wife.” Peter comments, sucking on Tony’s scent gland. Tony whimpers and rocks his hips as the fingers inside of him pump faster. Oh, he’ll be Peter’s wife and Mate.

“My father wouldn’t be pleased with that. It’d make him so mad.” Tony gasps, his legs shaking once more. Peter chuckles and turns off the tub, stopping it from overflowing. Peter pulls his fingers out and then helps Tony into the bath. Tony smiles up at the Alpha and moves forward, letting Peter get in behind him.

“I don't care what your father thinks. I want to give you a handcuff.” Peter states, pulling Tony against his chest. Tony smiles softly, looking down at his hand. A ring would be amazing.

Growing up, Tony had dreamed of being Mated and married. Just like all Omegas do. However, as Tony got older, he dreamed of it less, as he realized what Alphas really wanted from him. He wasn’t just going to Mate and marry any Alpha that didn’t see Tony as a human. Tony hums and turns around, straddling Peter’s lap.

“Really? You’re not just saying that because I’m an heir to an empire?” Tony whispers, tangling his hands in Peter’s hair. Peter raises an eyebrow but shakes his head.

“I’m saying that because your scent captivates me and I want you as my wife,” Peter states, one hand on Tony’s hip, the other guiding his cock to Tony’s pussy. Tony sinks down, whining softly. He settles, laying his head on Peter’s shoulder as the water settles.

“Bold words for a trouble boy. You do realize my father would riot.” Tony hums, rolling his hips. Peter chuckles and makes Tony look up at him.

“I’d move heaven and hell to make you mine. Anthony Stark, be my Mate and Wife. I’ll make you the happiest dame in New York.” Peter coos, grabbing Tony’s hips, helping the Omega ride his cock. Tony shivers at the possessive tone in the Alpha’s voice, growing wetter at being called somebody’s. Oh, how much he wants this. How long has he dreamed of a moment like this?

“Court me first. Then you can Mate me and marry me. I want a big wedding, Alpha.” Tony pants, riding harder. The water in the tub sloshes, some of it spilling on the floor. He can feel his Alpha’s knot grow, and he wants to be stuffed full again. He wants to be knotted until he can’t walk.

“I’ll buy you all the ice you want for the wedding.” Peter growls, tightening his grip on Tony’s waist. Ice? Oh, Peter means diamonds. Tony loves diamonds.

“Careful… Don’t want to spoil me…” Tony gasps, the knot popping in and locking them together. Tony screams as he cums, collapsing against Peter’s chest. He feels the warmth pump into his womb, and he loves it. He pants softly, trying to catch his breath.

“Good Omega. Always ready for your Alpha’s knot.” Peter rumbles, rubbing Tony’s back. Tony smiles softly and nuzzles Peter’s neck.

“Gonna have to sneak you out. Can’t let father see.” Tony mumbles, earning a laugh from Peter.

“I already have some of my boys waiting. Let me tell you something, Dame. You’re mine. Don’t let me smell another Alpha on you.” Peter states, making Tony look up at him. Fuzzy fills Tony’s head, and his body feels warm.

“Father always has ‘Phas near. Gonna smell like some.” Tony whispers, looking up through his lashes. He leans back as much as the knot allows and wets his hair. Peter pulls him up, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t care, Doll. You’re mine, and you are to only smell like me.” Peter growls, sounding possessive once more. Tony whines, shivering at the Alpha’s tone.

“Imma try. No promises. Father wants me to Mate with one of the Alphas he chooses. Don’t want any of them.” Tony says, his voice soft. Can’t make Alpha mad. Every instinct is telling Tony to bare his neck and make his Alpha proud. Peter runs a hand through Tony’s wet hair. Kisses are laid on his neck, and Tony relaxes. Alpha isn’t mad, and that thought calms Tony down.

“You want me? The mysterious Alpha nobody knows anything about. How bad do you want to make your father mad?” Peter asks, stroking Tony’s cheek. Tony nods, his heart speeding up a little. He can feel his Alpha’s knot slowly start to deflate, and he doesn’t like it. He wants to stay connected to his Alpha.

“I’m tired of being in his shadow,” Tony whispers, rocking his hips. Peter smiles and stands up, holding Tony in his arms. He carries Tony to his bed after drying each other off, setting him on it, his Alpha’s cock sliding out of him. Tony whimpers at the loss, warm cum slowly starting to trail down his thighs.

“I need to get going. Have daylight to burn. See you tonight?” Peter asks, starting to get dressed. Tony nods, watching as the Alpha covers his strong body. Tony shakes his head, needing to clear his thoughts. He’s not near his Heat. He’s fine, just being a boob.

“You know where I live,” Tony says, standing up. He walks over to his vanity and grabs the rag out of the bowl of water. Tony wipes down the inside of his legs and opens one of his vanity drawers. He pulls out a red plug. Peter takes it from him and kneels on the ground. Blushing softly, Tony spreads his legs open, letting Peter slide the plug into his pussy.

“Behave. I’ll send one of my boys by later to come and get you. Keep the plug in.” Peter states, a soft order in his voice. Tony nods and watches as the Alpha leaves out of his windows.

Tony stands up and walks over to his closet. He pulls on deep red lace knickers, and smiles softly. He grabs a black nightgown and slides it one before grabbing his soft white robe and pulls it one as well. He ties it and heads back to his vanity to brush his hair and slip on his slippers. A knock on Tony’s door makes him look over from his mirror, before sighing and standing up. Time to face the day.

“Yes?” Tony asks, unlocking his door and opening it. A maid stands before him.

“Morning ‘Mega, your father requests you for breakfast. Your mother is there as well.” The Beta maid whispers, looking at the ground. Tony smiles softly and pulls the Beta into a hug. The Beta hugs back, relaxing.

“Thank you, Nat. Sorry if father yelled at you.” Tony whispers.

“I only stay because of you, Tony. As does Clint, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, and Pepper.” Natasha whispers, nuzzling Tony’s neck.

“I know, Nat. Though, I might have an Alpha willing to Mate me and marry me. Who doesn’t want my money.” Tony whispers. Natasha pulls away and smirks.

“Ah yes. Alpha Parker The mysterious Alpha that appeared out of nowhere. Now, he wants the Omega of Stark to be his. I heard he’s Spiderman, the mob boss that kills for fun.” She whispers, chuckling softly. Tony smiles and shakes his head, walking downstairs. He waves to the others on staff who are his friends. Steve and Bucky wave at him, wiggling their eyebrows. Tony smiles and hushes them, heading towards the dining room. He sees his mother near his spot and Howard at the head of the table. Tony spots a couple of coppers near his father, as he slips into the dining room.

“Good morning Tony,” Maria says, smiling at her son. Tony smiles and sits down by his mother. He can see how tired she appears and knows Howard got too rough last night. Tony looks at his plate and bites back a sigh. Howard ordered his favorite to be cooked. What is his father planning?

“Ah, Anthony! Glad to see that you could make it. Although, you could have gotten dressed.” Howard states, standing up. Tony stiffens up, watching his father. Something tells Tony to be ready for screaming and yelling. Today isn’t going to go as planned, and he already hates it.

“Sorry Father. I had just woken up when Natasha came and got me for breakfast.” Tony states, staring at his plate. A harsh hand grabs his hair and makes him look up. Rage is showing in Howard’s eyes.

“I can smell him on you, Omega. You’re not a pro skirt!” Howard growls, slapping Tony. Pain. That’s the first thing that Tony can feel. Oh no.

“Howard!” Maria exclaims, standing up.

“Shut up! Your place is below me!” Howard snaps, pulling Tony up by his hair.

“Father! Stop!” Tony whimpers, tears building in his eyes. He’s seen Howard lose it. He’s watched his father beat somebody bloody. This, however. This is something new.

“Such a bad Omega, opening your legs for an Alpha that your father hates. Opening your legs for an Alpha you’re not Mated nor married to. Rogers! Barnes! Take my worthless Omega son to his room and stand guard. He’s not to leave this house at all. Maria! Go with him, and clean out the cum! Can’t Mate Tony to Alpha Stane if he smells of another Alpha.” Howard roars, throwing Tony to the ground. Tony cries out as he hits the floor, his lip busting open.

“Howard, what are we going to do?” Alpha Fury asks, staring at Tony.

“We’re going to get Alpha Parker and put him in the big house,” Howard states, smirking. Tony falls silent, watching as his father leaves, the two coppers following after him. Fury smirks at Tony and steps over him. Tony covers his nose at the scent of an aroused Alpha.

The house falls silent as Howard and the coppers leave, all of Tony’s friends coming out of the shadows. Tony is pulled up slowly by Steve and Bucky. Nat holds out a cloth for his face. Tony takes it and dots at his busted lip, looking over at his mother.

Tony is taken to his room and locked inside. He heads to his nest and climbs in it, curling up and falling asleep. Going to confine an Omega to their nest? Fine, but don’t expect them to eat. Tony doesn’t know how much time really passes while he’s laying in his nest, the plug still inside of him. Tony ignores when food is brought into his room. He doesn’t touch any of it. The trays are always taken back with everything still on it. He doesn’t drink anything. 

Tony didn’t let his mother clean him out, and he doesn’t care what the consequences are. He wants Peter to take it out of him. He wants Peter to hold him, and tell him he’s a good Omega. He wants a lot of things, but being locked away stops that. The only thing that stops him from falling into an Omegan Drop, is the feeling of being complete and full. The fact that his instincts are screaming at him that he’s carrying his Alpha’s pups, that he’s pregnant, and that’s what saves his mind.

Tony looks up when his doors are thrown open, and his mother and friends are marching into his room. Tony sits up slowly, the room spinning as he does. Tony blinks at them all, his head fuzzy, and not the good kind of fuzzy. Why are they here? He’s supposed to be alone. 

“What’s the plan, Mrs. Stark?” Rhodey asks, stepping up to Tony’s side and helping him out of his nest. Everyone looks at Maria, watching as she takes her hair down.

“Natasha, run, and tell Peter about everything. You know where his hideout is. Tell my parents as well. Pepper, go and pack a bag for me. Rhodey, pack a bag for Tony. Steve, Bucky, bring _my_ car around. We’re going to the Avengers.” Maria orders, her eyes hardening. Tony blinks and he’s guided over to his mother. He looks up at her, confusion racing through his head.

“I.. I don’t have actual clothes on, Mother,” Tony whispers, making Maria look at him. Her eyes soften and she smiles softly.

“Oh, baby, I know. We’re getting out of here. I’ve dealt with Howard long enough. We’ll get you to your Alpha, and you can be happy.” Maria coos, nuzzling Tony’s neck. The soothing scent of his mother calms him down, and Tony nuzzles back.

“I don’t want Alpha Parker in the big house, Mother. I should’ve thought about what I was doing before I led Peter to my nest… But oh, Mother. He gave me the fuzzies. Like you explained.” Tony whispers, smiling softly. Maria smiles and kisses Tony’s forehead.

“Good. Your father gave me the fuzzies. Still does when I get to see him.” Maria whispers. Tony blinks and raises an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Tony asks, slowly standing up. Maria sighs and leads Tony out of the front door. Pepper and Rhodey are loading back the trunk with two big suitcases.

“Howard isn’t your father, Tony. You’re not a Stark. You’re a Russo. Howard doesn’t know though. He can’t prove anything either. Your real father, he’s a strong Alpha, and he works as a copper. But he’s really an Avenger. He’s a mole.” Maria whispers, nodding to some of the workers. Tony watches as they cross their arms and bow. He’s seen that multiple times while Howard was away. Suddenly, everything clicks into place, and everything makes sense.

Tony climbs into the car and falls silent. He watches as Maria, Pepper, Rhodey, and Clint climb in. Steve starts up the car and drives away. The other car follows, and Tony watches it through the mirror before he looks out the window, letting his mind wander as the car moves. He’s not a Stark. It explains why Howard’s scent never had relaxed him. It explains why the mysterious man that comes over while Howard is on trips smells like home. It explains why Tony would rather have that Alpha’s scent than Howard’s scent. It explains so much, yet it leaves so many questions. The main one though? What’s going to happen to Tony if Howard learns the truth?

The car, slowing down, pulls Tony from his thoughts, and he gasps at the large and grand mansion before him. The grounds are beautiful and captivating, and Tony loves the rose bushes. The car stops at the front steps of the place, and the Alpha and Beta in the front get out. The back door opens and Maria slips out first, followed by Pepper, Rhodey, and Clint. Tony bites his bottom lip and sighs softly. He’s away from his nest. He wants his nest.

“Going to sit in the fancy bucket, Doll? Or are you going to come out?” Peter asks, making Tony look up. He slides to the door and wraps his arms around his Alpha’s neck. Peter pulls Tony up to his chest, holding him close. Peter nuzzles Tony’s neck, letting out a soft rumble.

“Alright. Let me see my son.” A voice says, and Tony wants to look at the Alpha he hears. But, Peter is a safe scent, and he’s warm. Tony just wants to hide in Peter’s scent.

“Antonio, he’s upset. I kind of broke his world. But Howard lost it today for smelling Peter on him.” Maria whispers. Tony closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“I’ll take him to my room.” Peter states, and Tony can feel him start to move. Tony peeks over Peter’s shoulder, seeing the man called ‘Antonio’, who is kissing his mother. Tony shakes his head and hides his face once more.

“Alpha,” Tony whispers, his voice soft. Peter kisses Tony’s cheek, and Tony relaxes. He hears the click of a door opening, and the scent of his Alpha floods Tony’s senses. Oh, he loves this. He’s set on a soft bed, and he lays back, looking up at Peter.

“How are you feelin’, Doll?” Peter asks, climbing into the bed. Tony shakes his head and curls up, pulling Peter’s pillow to him. Peter slips a hand under Tony’s nightgown, sliding it up his legs. Tony hums and spreads his legs open, relaxing under his Alpha’s touch.

“Better,” Tony whispers, heat spreading throughout his body. Tony blinks up at Peter, who smiles.

“You’re such a good Omega. Wearing red because you know that your Alpha likes it.” Peter states, grabbing Tony’s knickers and pulling them off. Tony whines and shakes his head.

“Please don’t. Just hold me.” Tony whispers, making Peter freeze. The Alpha nods, puts Tony’s knickers back on, and pulls his hands out. He wraps his arms around Tony’s waist and pulls him to his chest. Tony sighs softly and closes his eyes. Sleep takes over Tony’s mind as he rest’s in his Alpha’s arms.

A new scent filling Tony’s nose makes him wake up, finding an older woman, Beta, staring down at him. He blinks and taps Peter’s shoulder, the Alpha curled around him. Peter shifts and pulls Tony closer. He looks at the woman and smiles. The smile makes Tony’s heart stop, fearing that she’s his Mate. He pushes that thought out of his and raises an eyebrow.

“Peter, Maria wants her child now. I think you’ve hoarded your Mate away long enough. Besides, as your Aunt, I want to meet your Mate.” She says, crossing her arms.

“Aunt May, must you just walk into my room?” Peter questions, sitting up. Tony whines at the loss of Peter’s body heat, sitting up as well. Peter smiles and pulls Tony into his lap.

“Yes. I am your aunt. I can do as I please. I also have clothes for Tony to change into. Figured he didn’t want to officially meet his grandparents in a nightgown.” May says, smiling at Tony. Tony smiles back and nods his thanks. Peter sighs and stands up, holding onto Tony.

“Peter! I can stand on my own!” Tony squeals, making Peter chuckle.

“I know, but I like holding you in my arms.” He states and slowly sets Tony onto the floor. Tony smiles and shakes his head, then looks at May.

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” He states, holding out a hand. May smiles and pulls him onto a hug, shocking him.

“I am so glad that my nephew found a Mate and a wife. You are beautiful.” May whispers then steps away from him. Tony smiles and looks at his feet. Oh, he needs to go to the salon soon. He looks up when the door closes and he relaxes. He turns, finding Peter still standing behind him, watching him.

“Going to watch me strip and change?” Tony teases, untying his robe. Peter smirks, crossing his arms. Tony raises an eyebrow and cocks his head to the side.

“I could pin you to my bed and knot you again.” Peter purrs, sending a spark of heat down his spine. Tony blushes and looks at his hands. Peter makes Tony look up and he presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t tease me, Alpha,” Tony whispers, stepping back. Tony pushes the straps of his nightgown off and lets it fall to the floor. Arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close to the hard chest.

“I’m not teasing. I’m telling you what I want to do. You’re standing in my room, in your knickers, and it’s making me hard.” Peter purrs. Tony gasps softly, the spark of heat turns into a fire, and Tony feels dizzy for a moment. Why is he having Heat symptoms now? His cycle shouldn’t be this close, and he’s been keeping track of it.

Tony blinks and steps away from Peter, trying to see if that will clear his head. It doesn’t. He spins and looks at Peter, who’s watching him closely. The fire in his body grows bigger, and he knows that he can’t lie his way out of this.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to meet my grandparents,” Tony states, the room growing too hot for him. Peter steps up and cups Tony’s face.

“What’s wrong, Doll?” He asks, his eyes scanning Tony’s face.

“I think… I think I’m in Heat…” Tony whispers, his body shaking. Peter reaches up and pulls a scent blocker off of his nose, and Tony watches as Peter’s eyes grow black.

“You are,” Peter growls, pulling Tony closer to his body. Tony mewls and pushes on Peter’s chest.

“We have to tell my mother. I need a nest. I.. I need toys… I-” Tony starts to list off, but Peter cuts him off with a kiss. The fire in Tony’s body grows hotter, and his knees grow weak. Oh. He doesn’t need toys. He has his Alpha with him. Peter pulls away and takes a deep breath.

“I have blankets in my closet. Make your nest. I will go talk to your mother and explain. I will have the kitchen staff plan your meals. Do you have anything you can’t eat during your Heat?” Peter comments, moving Tony to the bed so he can sit down.

“Pork. It makes me sick.” Tony states. He watches Peter nod, then heads out of the room, leaving a feeling of being alone inside of Tony. Oh, he doesn’t like that feeling at all.

Tony takes a few seconds to calm down before he stands and makes his way to Peter’s closet. He smiles at the number of blankets that the Alpha has stored in the Omegan Nesting area of the closet. Tony runs his hand over the blankets, pulling down the softest ones. He carries them back to the bed and begins to build his nest. He has to make it perfect because his Alpha will be in it with him. He wants to show how good of an Omega he is with the perfect nest during his Heat. Maybe Alpha will Mark him! Tony shakes his head, wanting to clear his head of thoughts. He needs to focus on the task at hand.

A knock on the door makes Tony look up to find his mother standing there. She smiles softly and makes her way over, carrying two blankets in her arms. Tony takes them and sniffs them, the scent of home warming his heart. He looks up at her.

“I figured you’d still want your mother’s scent in your nest. I also thought you would want your father’s scent in there as well.” She whispers, carding a hand through Tony’s soft curls. His hair needs a trim, but he might grow it out as long as his mother and other Mated Omegas if his Alpha asks. That’s the first sign of a Mated and married Omega. They have long hair.

“Thank you, Mother. Such horrid timing with my Heat.” Tony breathes, taking the blankets and adding them to his nest.

“You’re fine, Tony. You can’t control when this Heat hits, when you meet the one to Mate and marry. The same thing happened to me when I met Antonio.” Maria says, carefully climbing into Tony’s nest. Tony hums and hugs his mother, and she pulls a blanket up.

“Can I come in?” A voice asks, and Tony looks at the door. There stands Antonio Alexander Russo, his father, and another man that Howard is trying to throw into the big house.

“Yes. But not in his nest. Not until he says you can.” Maria states, smiling at Antonio. Tony watches as the Alpha slowly walks into the room, not wanting to scare Tony or make him upset.

“This good?” Antonio asks, stopping next to the bed. Tony nods and holds out a hand. Antonio takes Tony’s hand and smiles.

“I know you. I’ve seen you at Stark Mansion.” Tony whispers, making Maria freeze up before she sighs and kisses Tony’s forehead. Antonio grins.

“Had to plant spies. Oh, and technology that isn’t supposed to be invented at the moment. But I am a mastermind and I love to create.” Antonio states, making Tony blink. Tony loves to create too. He has plans and ideas to give New York more than what Howard ever did.

“You can come into my nest,” Tony says, making Antonio smile. The Alpha climbs into the bed slowly and carefully. He settles next to Maria and cards and through Tony’s curls.

“You are a looker. I can see why Alphas are fighting for your hand, but you don’t want any Alpha. You want Peter.” Antonio says, making Tony blush. Antonio is a better Alpha than Howard is.

“Peter is the only one that wanted me for who I am,” Tony whispers, looking at his hand in Antonio’s hand.

“Of course I’d want you. Your scent drives me insane, Doll.” Peter voices as he walks into the room. Tony looks over at him and smiles.

“Don’t break my son’s heart. I’ll pop you.” Antonio states, looking over at Peter. Tony’s Alpha raises an eyebrow.

“Just formally met Tony today, and already playing the protective father role.” Peter chuckles, climbing into the nest. Tony hums and smiles softly.

“Antonio is a better father than Howard ever was,” Tony states, earning a nod from Maria.

“Alright. We’ll leave you be. Alpha Parker, you have my permission to Mate my son. Only! If he agrees. Am I clear?” Maria comments, making Tony sit up. The blanket is covering him completely as he moves from his mother’s hold to Peter’s hold.

“Thank you, Maria. I won’t do anything unless he asks.” Peter says, looking down at Tony. Tony smiles and kisses his Alpha’s cheek. Oh, he agrees to be Mated! He’s got five days to get Peter to Mark him. He’d be technically married the moment he gets Marked, but he still wants a wedding for the public. Big and grand.

Tony watches as his parents get out of his nest, smile at him, and leave the room. The moment the doors are closed, Tony is pushing the blanket off of his hot body. Peter helps Tony get the blanket off, and Tony sighs when cold air hits his body. Tony sits up and straddles Peter’s waist, pushing the Alpha down onto his back. Peter lets Tony, watching him with black eyes.

“I need your cock inside of me.” Tony pants, pulling on Peter’s shirt. Peter growls and flips them over, making Tony gasp. Such a strong and powerful Alpha to Mate him. Tony shivers and clenches around the plug still inside of him from earlier. He watches as Peter strips out of his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Tony sits up and wraps his arms around Peter’s neck.

“Such a good Omega.” Peter purrs, nuzzling Tony’s neck.

“Want to please Alpha.” Tony breathes, tangling a hand in Peter’s hair. Peter slips a hand in Tony’s knickers, pushing on the plug. Tony moans and rolls his hips.

“You do please your Alpha. Pull off your knickers so I can pull this plug out.” Peter orders. Tony nods and pushes off his knickers, leaving him bare to his Alpha. His body heats up more, and his face flashes like this is the first time his Alpha has seen his body. Heats really do scramble the mind.

Tony watches Peter’s hand slip in between his legs and pulls out the plug, his pussy feeling empty without something in it. Tony bites his bottom lip, watching as Peter tosses the plug to the side and sinks a finger inside of Tony. Tony moans softly, letting his body fall against the bed. Peter pumps his finger slowly, letting Tony’s body get used to it. Tony whimpers and rocks his hips, making Peter add in two more fingers.

“Alpha, please,” Tony whispers, rocking his hips more. Peter smirks and pumps his fingers faster. Tony whines and looks up at his Alpha. Such a tease.

“Not yet, Doll. I want to see you come apart on my fingers first.” Peter purrs, kissing Tony’s neck. Tony tilts his head to the side and lets his Alpha play his body like an instrument. Peter knows where to touch him and make him fall apart. Peter adds the rest of his fingers, and Tony watches as Peter’s hand disappears into him as Peter slowly works his hand inside. Tony moans, watching as his belly bulges a little, the sight sending more fire over him. Tony didn’t even know he could take this much inside of him. Oh, he wants more.

“Alpha,” Tony pants, moaning when Peter’s hand presses on a sweet spot inside of Tony. His head is fuzzy, the fire all over his body is hot, and his belly is knotted up. He needs to cum. He wants to cum.

“Look at you, Omega. Stretching, openin’ up so good for me. Cum for me, Doll. After you cum, I can knot you up so good. Get you round with my pups.” Peter coos, pumping his hand faster. Peter uses his free hand and strokes Tony’s cocklet. Tony’s body shakes, his thighs shaking the worst.

“Please,” Tony begs, his eyes welling up with tears. Peter lets out a pleased rumble and kisses Tony roughly. Tony gasps and wraps his arms around Peter’s neck, letting the Alpha’s tongue move over to his neck. Peter lets out a low growl, and Tony falls apart, his body shuddering as he cums.

Falling limp on the bed, Tony pants, and his eyes flutter. Peter slowly pulls his hand out of Tony, cooing. Tony whines, shifting when he’s empty once more. How is he going to get through a day without Peter petting him? He’s grown addicted to his Alpha’s touch. He needs it, so much.

“Such a good Omega. Are you ready for my knot? Ready for me to make more marks?” Peter asks, rubbing his cock head on Tony’s pussy lips. Tony whines and nods.

“Mark me. Mate me. Breed me. Please Alpha.” Tony whines, his instincts screaming those words at him. Tony’s a good Omega. Alpha says so. Tony moans, throwing his head back as Peter pushes his cock into his pussy, the long, thick, hard cock filling up Tony so well. Tony pants, rocking his hips. His Alpha is so hard for him.

“Oh, Doll. I’ll Mark you. I’ll Mate you. I’ll Breed you. I’ll have all of New York knowing who you belong to.” Peter growls, his voice seeming rough. Tony moans, gripping at the bed. Tony rocks his hips, wanting movement. Peter grabs his hips and starts pounding away. The headboard hits the wall, the bed creaks slightly, and Tony screams out in pleasure.

Peter moves like an Alpha who’s taking his Mate. An Alpha who wants to make sure that his Mate is carrying. Most of all? He’s an Alpha that doesn’t play games. Tony loves everything about his Mate.

“Alpha!” Tony screams, Peter growling in his ear. Peter’s breath fans over his Mating gland. Tony’s body tenses up, waiting for the bite to happen. He can feel his Alpha’s knot growing as Peter pounds into him, and everything feels ten times stronger.

“Are you ready for your Alpha to knot you? Ready to be Marked and Mated? You’ll be mine and nobody else can touch you.” Peter growls, slamming into Tony hard enough to get his knot in. Tony nods and tilts his head, showing off his Mating gland. Peter bites down, Tony crying out and clenching around his Alpha’s knot, cumming hard. Tony then goes limp, enjoying the feeling of being pumped full of Peter’s cum. He slips a hand down to his belly, rubbing at the bulge that grew a little bigger. He’s been stuffed so full cum, his belly is bulging from how full he is. It also doesn’t help that he’s small compared to Peter, who’s a big, strong, tall Alpha. He’s going to be so big when he actually starts showing that he’s pregnant.

A lick on Tony’s neck makes him hum. He’s a Mated Omega, and he’s not allowed to be touched anymore. His Alpha has control over him, and he has the right to deal with any Alpha that tries to touch or harm Tony. A soft purr fills the room, and Tony realizes it’s from him. He blinks slowly, sleepiness flooding his body. He needs to sleep and rest up for the remainder of his Heat.

The rest of Tony’s Heat passes in a blur, most of it not remembered. Tony wakes up after his final day of Heat, clean and warm. His Alpha did give him a bath last night. His hand drops to his semi-flat belly, rubbing it slowly. He still needs to tell Peter that he’s pregnant. He didn’t get the chance before his Heat hit. Which was more of a Mate and Mark heat than an actual Heat. He sits up, looking around the room. Tony spots an outfit on the vanity that wasn’t there before and carefully stands up. His legs shake slightly, and he makes his way over to the vanity. He smiles at the note from Peter and gets dressed, deep red panties and a bra going on first, then a white slip. The long, deep red silk dress is the last thing on, the top covered in red lace. Tony sits down, brushing out his messy curls, and humming softly as he does a simple dusting of makeup. Tony pulls on his black heels before he stands and leaves the room.

Workers walk past him, nodding as they go. Tony finds the main landing of the stairs, having already been lost twice. This house is so much bigger than Howard’s house. He makes his way down, relief flooding his body when he finds Steve, Bucky, Sam, Nat, Clint, Pepper, and Rhodey all waiting at the bottom. Tony moves a little faster, wanting to reach his friends. Sam’s belly is bigger than the last time that he got to see him.

“Tony!” Sam yells, waddling over to the steps. Tony squeals and hugs Sam. The two Omegas nuzzle each other and relax, being the only Omegas in their friend group. He looks around at his friends and smiles softly. This is what makes everything okay.

“Sammy! Good to see you.” Tony whispers, then steps back, looking at his friend’s belly.

“The pups are so active. They love kicking my bladder.” Sam states, rubbing his belly. A chuckle makes the Omegas look at their group and they roll their eyes.

“I’m hungry… Can we go eat?” Tony asks, making Nat and Clint nod.

“Yes. We’ll show you the way to the dining room. Sam, Bucky, and Steve came to talk about what’s going on at Howard’s house. He’s not happy that you and Maria are missing, but he can’t do much.” Nat states, leading Tony away. He waves to the Alpha, Beta, Omega loves, and they wave back before they leave the house. Sam isn’t allowed on Howard’s property while he’s carrying a child, so Tony knows that his scent is safe from Howard’s nose.

The dining room is grand and beautiful. Windows are open and letting in a summer breeze. Tony smiles when he sees his parents talking to May and an older couple. He sees Peter sitting at the head of the table, with an empty chair next to him. Tony smiles and moves to his Alpha’s side, his neck feeling warmer the closer he gets.

“Morning Doll. How do you feel?” Peter asks, kissing Tony’s cheek once he’s sitting down. Tony smiles and looks at the plate before him. He’s got fruit, pancakes, eggs, and coffee. He frowns and gently pushes the coffee away, not wanting it. Something is telling him not to drink it. He takes the glass of milk instead.

“I feel good. I feel… Complete and full.” Tony answers, picking up a strawberry, biting into it happily. Everyone looks at him, his parents looking proud. May looks pleased. And his grandparents look gleeful. Tony looks up at Peter, who looks like he’s thinking something over.

“How long?” Peter questions, making Tony’s heart skip.

“Since the party. When I first showed you my nest… That’s the only time I let anyone touch me. I was sitting with cum inside of me for… A week?” Tony mutters. Maria nods, rubbing her arms. The table falls silent, nobody wants to talk about what happened during Tony’s blank week. Tony knows he heard yelling from Howard and things breaking, but as long as Tony was in his nest and Maria was in hers, Howard couldn’t do anything to them.

“When should we hold the wedding?” Antonio asks, making everyone look at him. Tony eats more strawberries, humming softly. He loves strawberries so much.

“Already planning, Tonio?” Peter asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course! My baby won’t give birth to pups without a wedding!” Maria says, laughing. Tony rolls his eyebrows and shakes his head.

“I want a big wedding. In the fall.” Tony states, picking at his pancakes.

“I don’t think the fall will work. It’s the start of summer, Doll. You’ll be showing by then.” Peter points out. Tony nods.

“Okay. Then a small wedding. Just family and friends. In a week. Don’t need much.” Tony replies, nibbling on a pancake. The older woman rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“We wouldn’t be in this problem if you kept your legs shut. Just like your mother.” She snaps, making Tony flinch. Well, his grandmother is a bitch and he doesn't like her not one bit.

“Bella! That’s enough!” The older man growls.

“No! Back in my day if an Omega got pregnant, they were sent away. Nobody wanted a used Omega!” Bella growls. Oh, she’s an Alpha. Tony moves closer to Peter’s side and nuzzles his neck, not wanting to smell angry Alpha. Peter smells so much better.

“We’re not in that time anymore, Mother!” Maria states, standing up.

“You should have saved yourself for Stark! But no! You had to sleep with the unknown Alpha that came to work for us!” Bella snaps, standing up.

“Really? I said stop!” Tony’s grandfather cries. Tony whines and looks at the pancake in his hands.

“Silence, Alec!” Bella orders, and Alec’s voice is cut off. Tony whines and holds out his free hand to his grandfather, who takes it and smiles softly.

“I take it father’s never told you?” Maria asks, making everyone look up. Alec blinks and shakes his head, looking back at Tony’s hand.

“Tell me what?” Bella questions, her voice holding a poisonous tone.

“Father was raped. Used for an heir that was taken from him the moment he was born. Father didn’t want me to marry and Mate my half brother! I went with the Alpha that looked like Howard, but wasn’t related to me. I played my cards right. Did you, Mother?” Maria snaps, her eyes dark. Tony blinks and looks up in shock. Howard is his uncle? Why can’t he have a normal life?

“Alec?” Bella says, looking down at the older Omega. Alec nods, not even looking up. Tony watches as Alec stands up and leaves the room. Bella follows after him, and the room relaxes.

“Howard is my uncle?” Tony whispers, looking at Maria. His mother nods, sitting back down. Tony groans and lays his head on the table, wanting to go back to bed.

“Crazy life story?” Maria asks, trying to make the room lighter.

“Doll, I have things to do. Will you be okay without me?” Peter asks, making Tony look up at his Alpha. He bites his bottom lip, nodding slowly. Peter smiles and kisses him, making Tony relax better.

“When will you be back?” Tony asks, his voice soft. Peter smiles, stroking Tony’s cheek.

“Dinner time. Explore the home. Find rooms you like. Pick out a room for a nursery.” Peter states, making Tony nod. He watches as Peter gets up and leaves, making Tony sigh softly.

“Do you want me to walk around with you?” Tonio asks, making Tony look over at him. A soft smile shows on Tony’s face as he nods.

“Sure. It’ll give me time to get to know you. You’re my sire, and I just met you.” Tony says, making Maira smile softly.

“I’ll be out in the gardens.” She says before leaving the dining room. Tony stands up, as does Tonio. The two leave the dining room and Tonio holds out his arm. Tony takes it and they start walking through the first floor. Tony loves the library that he’s shown. The dancing room, kitchen, and bedrooms don’t hold his attention all that well. The second floor holds wings, which are areas of rooms surrounding a sitting room. Peter’s wing is blue. Tonio’s wing is red. Bella’s and Alec’s wing is white. The third floor holds empty rooms, and Tony rubs his belly. He could have so many kids.

“Maria says you’re smart. How smart are you?” Tonio asks as they make their way back to the second floor. Tony smiles and looks at the paintings on the walls.

“I’m really good at numbers. I can build things that pop into my head.” Tony states, shrugging. He opens a door in Peter’s wing, smiling at the layout. Built-in shelving on the walls, and a changing table. This will be the nursery.

“You like this room?” Tonio asks, opening curtains. Tony nods, walking over to the windows, looking out. The sight is breathtaking. The gardens are large and beautiful, and he can see the ocean beyond that.

“I love this. This is amazing.” Tony whispers. Tonio leads Tony out of the room and down the stairs, the two making their way to the gardens. They sit at a glass table, and Maira comes to join them. They spend the afternoon talking outside, enjoying the company. Tony loves this. This is what happiness and love feel like.

When dinner time comes around, everyone is sitting at the dining room table, waiting for Peter to walk in. Bella looks like she has a lot on her mind, Alec handing Tony a photo album, which shows pictures of the place his grandparents are from.

“Italy looks amazing,” Tony whispers, making Alec smile.

“Italy is so beautiful. I miss living there, but I love living here. Being here has given me so much.” Alec says, smiling.

The dining room doors open, and everyone looks up. Peter walks into the room with wet hair, a different suit, and rage in his eyes. Tony stands up, and Bella hisses. Tony ignores her and holds out a hand. Peter makes his way over, takes Tony’s hand, and kisses the back of it.

“My beautiful Doll,” Peter says, his eyes softening. Tony smiles and kisses Peter’s cheek.

“Hello, My Alpha. I have found a nursery in your wing. The house is grand and I love it so much.” Tony says, sitting back down. Peter smiles and takes his place at the head of the table. He claps his hands, and the doors open. Workers set plates down, and Tony smiles. The food looks amazing. The layout of pasta, salad, bread, and wine. Tony frowns at the wine and Peter takes it.

“He needs juice. Or water. Or even milk.” Peter states, making a worker nod and take the glass away. Tony smiles softly and takes Peter’s hand.

“Thank you,” Tony whispers softly. Peter nods and takes the glass of milk from the worker.

“Of course, Doll.” Peter states. The table falls into a nice silence as they all eat dinner. Nobody tries to talk about anything and Tony wants to scream. He can’t handle so much silence. He’s hoping a baby will start to change things.

When dinner is over, everyone heads off in their own directions, and Tony follows Peter to their room. He’s silent as Peter sits down on the couch in their room, taking off his shoes. Tony sits at the vanity, taking off his makeup and brushing out his hair.

“What did you do today? If you don’t mind me asking.” Tony asks. He looks over at Peter, who’s unbuttoning his shirt. Peter looks up and smiles softly.

“My day was fine. I had to pop a few people. Word underground is that Howard is livid that he nor Fury can find you. Apparently he wanted you to Mate and marry Stane, who was all too excited to agree to it.” Peter states, standing up, taking off his pants. Tony hums and looks at his mirror. Peter walks up behind Tony and takes off the necklace on Tony’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” Tony whispers, tilting his head back to look up at Peter. Peter smiles and kisses his forehead.

“Doll, I ain’ mad at you. I just want to pop Fury. Maybe sock ‘em in the kisser while I’m at it.” Peter states, unzipping Tony’s dress. Tony kicks off his heels and stands up, letting Peter push his dress off. He turns and faces his Alpha.

“Careful Alpha. I can’t have you going to the big house before our pup is born.” Tony coos. Peter smiles and leans down.

“Worried about me? Ah, my good Omega.” Peter growls before kissing Tony roughly. Tony moans softly, but then pulls away, giggling.

“I love you, but I don’t think I can handle anymore knotting.” Tony says, smiling. Peter chuckles.

“Alright. Let's get you dressed for bed.” Peter states and pulls out a deep red nightgown from the closet. Tony smiles and takes off the bra then holds up his arms. Peter helps slip the nightgown on, then Tony climbs into their nest. Peter turns off the lights before climbing into the bed as well.


	2. An Alpha's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> This chapter gets on the darker side. Please, if you can't handle it, do not read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1920s Slang:  
> Babe, Bim, Broad, Doll or Dame - A Omega  
> Moll - A gangster's Omega  
> Bearcat - A fiery Omega  
> Dumb Dora -A stupid Omega  
> Handcuff- engagement/wedding ring  
> Sheba -An Omega with sex appeal  
> Looker- Pretty Omega  
> Stool-pigeon - A person who informs the police  
> Peaching - Informing  
> Finger - Identify  
> Bulls - Plainclothes police  
> Gum-shoe - Detective  
> Copper - Policeman  
> Bracelets - Handcuffs  
> Trouble boy(s)- gangster  
> Big House or Can - Jail or prison  
> In Stir - In jail  
> Blow - Leave  
> Bop, Bump or Clip - To kill  
> Chopper Squad - Guys with machine guns  
> Pack Heat - Carry a gun  
> Goon - Thug  
> Grifter - Con man  
> Chicago Overcoat - A coffin  
> Big Sleep - Death  
> Bean-shooter or Gat - A gun  
> Can-opener - Safecracker  
> Glomming - Stealing  
> Bent - Stolen  
> Cabbage or Scratch - Money  
> Ice - Diamonds  
> Boiler or Bucket - A car  
> Shylock - A loanshark  
> Sheik - An attractive Alpha

The sound of knocking on their bedroom door wakes Peter up before Tony. He smiles softly down at his sleeping mate and slips out of the bed. He sighs as he opens the door, finding Tonio standing there. He frowns, not liking the sight before him.

“This better be good. Right hand or not, I will kill you.” Peter growls, staring at his Omega’s father. Tonio sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“MJ caught the rat, the one Howard planted. Stark knows we have Tony and Maria. He’s planning, Alpha, and we don’t know anything else. I woke Maria. She can come here to sleep with Tony so we can go.” Tonio says as he points to Maria, who’s standing in her blue robe.

“I don’t want to leave Tony.” Peter growls, rubbing his temples, before stepping back and heading to his closet. Choosing a black suit, making sure to put on a red shirt, he walks out of his closet to find Tony sitting up in their bed. Peter moves to Tony’s side, kissing his Mate’s forehead.

“Why are you dressed?” Tony whispers, looking up with sleepy eyes. Peter cards a hand through Tony’s long wavy hair. He would much rather climb back into their bed and fall back asleep by his mate’s side.

“I have to go and take care of a few things. Maria is here to sleep by your side. She’s just waiting for your permission to enter our room.” Peter whispers, stroking Tony’s cheek. Tony nods, nuzzling Peter’s hand. Peter looks up and nods to Maria, who slips into the bedroom. Tony lays back down in the bed, as Peter covers him up. 

Maria smiles softly up at him, and Peter nods before he heads to the door. He looks back at their bed, the sight before him relaxing him slightly. Peter turns away and slips out of the room. He walks through the halls, workers racing to get out of his way. He knows that he must appear angry with how fast everyone is moving, but he has a job to do, and he was woken up to do it.

“I got Steve to bring around the bucket. The black one, without anything that can give you away.” Tonio states, following after him. He finally catches up as Peter reaches the front doors. Peter growls and races down the front stars. He doesn’t even care that it’s pouring rain. A job has to be done, and the faster that he can finish it, the faster he can return to Tony’s side. Peter huffs as he heads down the front steps and toward the waiting car. He can see Steve waiting in the front seat of the broiler as he comes closer. Once inside and seated, Steve looks at him in the rear view mirror, nodding slightly. Peter nods back as he leans against the back of his seat.

“MJ’s at the hideout. Want me to head there?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. Peter nods as Tonio climbs into the back of the car and closes the door. Peter hates how slow Tonio can be. Steve glances at Tonio then back at Peter before he starts up the bucket and drives off. Peter crosses his arms and looks out the windows, letting his thoughts wander.

The past week, almost two, have been hell. He wasn’t expecting to talk to Tony at the party. He wasn’t expecting to sleep with the Omega. But he did. Something about this Omega screamed at Peter to take him. Sure, it pissed off Howard in the process, but Peter got the Omega he wanted in the end. He knows that he’s going to have to fight to keep Tony at his side. He’s heard rumors around town. Everyone wants Tony, but Tony only wants Peter.

“Do we know anything about the rat?” Peter asks, wanting to get out of his head. Tonio looks over at him.

“Not much. Other than the fact that he was promised to have Tony if he got anything on you.” Tonio responds, making Peter growl. He got woken up for this shit? Is there even a point for this? He knows he has people that could kill the rat before Peter even blinked.

“This better be worth it. I was sleeping through the night for once.” Peter says, anger evident in his voice. Tonio looks away, not commenting on what Peter said.

Sleep is a rare thing for Peter. It has been since  _ that night _ . A lot changed that night when he was sixteen. Even how he acts has changed. Aunt May doesn’t judge him though. She changed a lot as well. Aunt May is the only person that knows how much Peter has changed, and he’s going to keep it that way.

“Rumor is, Boss. This guy is smart, and he’s unkind.” Steve states, speaking up, pulling Peter out of his head. Peter raises an eyebrow then nods. He’s about to make Steve his right-hand man instead of Antonio. Sure, Antonio is Tony’s father, but he’s not that bright when it comes to what Peter needs. Steve also knows Peter pretty well, so he’ll know not to wake Peter up when he is actually sleeping through the night for once.

The rest of the drive is silent, and the sun is rising when they reach the hideout. Peter gets out of the car before anyone else, and strides to the door. He takes a deep breath and throws open the door. The house falls silent as he stalks in, and Peter sees the rat. MJ stands behind him, her long hair pulled up, and a look of rage on her face. She’s a pretty tough Alpha.

“Alpha Parker!” men cry out, and Peter raises an eyebrow. He walks through, passing them as he makes his way to the rat. He looks down at the man and cocks his head to the side.

“What is his name?” He asks, looking at MJ. The other Alpha smirks and pops her knuckles, the sound resonating in the room. Silence really does make bad noises pop.

“Quentin Beck. Alpha, scientist, and a rookie in the coppers.” MJ lists off, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. Peter nods and pulls his brass knuckles out of his suit pocket before sliding them onto his dominant hand. He sighs and looks down at Beck.

“I really didn’t want to come out here. Tony’s warming my bed at home. I was also sleeping, for once.” Peter growls and slams his fist into Beck’s right cheek. Everyone cheers as Beck spits out blood and looks up at Peter.

“Fine. I don’t want that whore anymore.” Beck retorts. Peter feels everything slow down. His senses are really heightened for an Alpha, and nobody really knows why. Peter never understood it either, he just grew up with. He can hear everything in the house with him. He can smell things for miles. And his sight? He can see as well in the night, as he can in the day.

What Beck called his Mate makes rage race through his body. Nobody gets to call his Mate names and get away with it. Peter’s heart races, something dark crawling up to the surface within him, and he wants blood. Peter lets his Alpha instincts loose, and he starts beating on the rat before him. When he feels satisfied, blood is flying everywhere. He’s breathing heavy when he steps back and sits in his throne. His hands, as well as his good suit, are covered in blood.

“Tell me something, Beck. What made you think you could be a rat in my kingdom?” Peter asks, taking a rag from one of his men, cleaning the blood off his knuckles. The man on his knees looks up at Peter and sneers as best he can with his face in pieces. Beck struggles to stand up, and Peter lets him.

“I ain’ spittin’!” Beck snaps, spitting blood on the ground before him, and Peter raises an eyebrow. Oh, so this is how the rat wants to play?

“Fine. You want to play? Let’s see how long you last until you spill.” Peter growls, standing up once more. Everyone backs up when they see the murder in Peter’s eyes. Peter grabs Beck by his hair and drags him through the hideout to the “Blood Room”. Peter throws open the doors, taking in the sight of the room. The last rat Peter has is still hanging from where he was strung up. He’s not alive anymore. But he’s still hanging.

“What tools do you want, Boss?” Ned asks, coming out of the back room. Peter grins and shrugs.

“Surprise me.” He states, and starts tying up Beck. Ned nods and disappears to the backroom once more. Peter smirks as he steps back from Beck, who’s tied to the wall, waiting to be raised off the ground.

The rat struggles, grunting in pain when Peter kicks him in the side. Peter pops his knuckles and looks over at Ned, who’s pushing the cart of his tools. Excitement burns throughout Peter’s body. The only times he’s ever  _ really _ excited anymore, is seeing blood, or being with Tony. Tony, who lights a fire in his veins and makes Peter hard within minutes. How curvy Tony is, his full lips, his bright smile. Just the thought of Tony makes the fire start.

“I got all the good tools for carving into the rats we find.” Ned says, making Peter grin.

“Good work, Ned. Let’s carve up a rat.” Peter laughs. Beck pulls on his chains, and the scream he gives makes Peter smirk. Peter loves this part of his job. A lot has changed in him, and quite frankly, he stopped caring when he learned how powerful he became. Saldy, power is nothing without money, and Peter found a way to bring in a flow, even if it’s blood money. The blood money he’s collected has come from a lot of his darker jobs, and the blood on his hands comes faster with each passing day.

Blood flows out of the holes that Peter carves into Beck’s skin, and then slowly drips down to the floor. The sight is nice, not as nice as the sight of Tony spread out on their bed, taking Peter’s cock so well.

Each moment that Beck refuses to talk, Peter adds another cut. Each cut gets deeper, and more blood spills. More blood added to his hands as well. Soon, Beck is covered in cuts head to toe, and Peter's ready to kill him.

“Stop! I’ll spill! I’ll spill!” Beck yells, flinching as Peter adds another cut. Peter smirks and drops the fourth knife he picked up. Every knife is covered in blood.

“Then jaw, Beck. I ain’ got all day.” Peter growls, leaning back. He pulls off his suit jacket, glad he wore black. He doesn’t want to go home in another blooded suit. He doesn’t want Tony to see how many suits he’s ruined because of blood.

“Howard knows Tony ain’ his son. He’s planning something, but nobody knows what. All we know, Howard’s got the coppers in on it. As well as a promise to let anyone be Tony’s Mate if we can get him back to Stark Estate.” Beck rambles. Peter crosses his arms and growls. He doesn’t like the sound of that. Howard isn’t getting his Mate. Not if Peter can do anything about it.

“Not if I have anything to say about it. Tony’s Mine.” Peter growls. Beck flinches and nods. Peter turns and walks out of the room.

“Boos! What do you want done with the rat?” Ned asks. Peter turns and smirks.

“Drown it.” He orders before leaving the room. People nod to Peter as he passes.

Peter has changed a lot of things when he took over the mob that killed his parents and Uncle. He destroyed the empire created by Thanos Titan, and made it his. He destroyed a name and created a kingdom. He became a King at sixteen. Finally, at twenty-eight years old, a Queen has been found.

Peter climbs into the car and sighs. He just wants to go home now, to his Queen. Steve looks at Peter, raising an eyebrow.

"Home, Boss?" He asks. Peter nods and closes his eyes. He feels the car start up and leave the hideout. Peter can finally relax, knowing he’s on his way home to his Mate. To his Omega.

“Sir? Can I ask what happened with the rat?” Steve questions after a while. Peter opens his eyes and looks at the other Alpha.

“He drowned.” He responds, making Steve smirk.

“Let me guess. Wanted Tony?” He laughs, making Peter sit up.

“You’d think, with the fact that Tony led me to his Nest at the party, people would get the hint that he’s Mine.” Peter voices. Steve nods as he turns down the street that leads back toward Tony.

The estate is located away from any other estates, and it makes Pete feel a little better knowing how far Howard is from Tony. His estate is also hard to find since it is buried in the woods of New York, and a lot of people fear the woods that Peter owns. A little detail that can be missed if the right path is taken up to the house, and Steve knows every path he can. They have the trees lining the fences to make Tony think they’re closer to the city than what they are.

The Parker Estate used to belong to Maria’s parents until Peter came in and took everything. The Carbonell family has worked for Thanos, and the moment Peter took overWhen you mess with his family, you lose everything. Thanos lost everything to Peter when he came in during a bloodlust phase. They took what he wanted from them because they took the lives of his parents and Uncle. He was growing up to be a good Alpha, but that all fell down the drain when he lost almost everyone. Aunt May only lived because she was out with Peter that day. Peter destroyed, and took over everything that Thanos had started, and a lot of the underground wanted to hurt Peter. They learned fast that he’s not to be messed with.

Soon, everyone was whispering about the mysterious Alpha that came out of nowhere. The Alpha that appeared to have risen from the middle of the forest, and Peter let any rumor spread. Hard to be pinned down by the law when nobody really knows anything about you. It also makes his job easier.

“Sir? Does Tony fully know what you do?” Steve questions, pulling Peter from his thoughts, and making him raise an eyebrow.

“I haven’t told him yet. Why?” Peter says.

“I fear he’ll panic when he smells the blood on you, even if it’s not yours.” Steve explains as he pulls into the long driveway up to the house. Peter sighs and nods, looking out the window.

Pride fills his chest when he sees the front doors open and reveals Tony, who’s wearing a soft blue dress that hugs his curves. The moment the car stops, Tony’s racing down the steps and throws himself at Peter the moment he’s free from the car.

“I take it you missed me?” Peter laughs, nuzzling his Mate’s neck. Tony purrs softly, nodding his head. He doesn’t seem bothered by the blood at all. That, or he has yet to smell it. Either way, he’s not freaking out. Maybe Tony figured out what Peter does, or he just doesn’t want to know.

“I did. Please don’t leave in the middle of the night again.” Tony whispers, his hands cupping Peter’s face. Peter smiles and kisses one of Tony’s hands.

“Sure, Doll. Now, I need to go and take a bath. Do you wish to join me?” He questions, raising an eyebrow. Tony blushes softly and nods, taking Peter’s hand. Peter lets Tony lead him up the front steps, and through the house to their wing. The moment they reach their bathroom in their bedroom, Peter starts the bathtub before he turns and looks at Tony.

The bathroom is nice, spacious, and bright. The bathtub is large, enough to sit four people. The shower is a new thing in the house, but Peter’s liked it so far. It’s better than sitting down in the tub when he’s tired. The sink and vanity are against the back wall, next to the door to the closet. A door that rarely gets used because the bedroom is attached anyways. Thinking about it, Peter’s sure he has a shoe shelf in front of that door. The windows face the garden, but their balcony keeps people from looking in. The colors blend nicely. Blue and silver never go wrong together. The blue walls make Tony’s eyes brighter and his hair seems darker. Can black hair appear darker?

“I love the dress on you. It’s nice, but I do love the red on you too.” Peter says, running his hands down Tony’s sides.

“I’ve noticed. You try to get me out of clothes faster when I’m in red than any other color.” Tony laughs, spinning away from Peter’s hands.

“Oh really? Are you trying to play a game of chase right now?” Peter asks, cocking his head to the side. Tony smiles and shrugs, slipping out of his dress. Peter lets out a low growl when he sees the dark blue knickers against Tony’s skin. He steps forehead and pins Tony to the wall, nipping at the Mating Mark on Tony’s neck. The gasp that Tony gives sends fire throughout Peter.

“I feel overdressed at the moment,” Tony breathes, rolling his hips. Peter chuckles but steps away to start stripping. Tony smiles and moves to turn off the tub so it won’t overflow. Peter gets down to his boxers before he turns and looks at his Mate. Tony is sitting in the bath, his hair cascading down his back. Peter takes his boxers off before climbing into the tub behind Tony.

They wash up before they cuddle together, enjoying the feeling of just being together. Tony’s hair smells like strawberries, and Peter loves it. He loves the smell of them on his Mate, and he knows that Tony loves to eat them as well.

Peter plays with Tony’s hair, enjoying the quiet of the moment. With everything that Peter has to do for the underground, and the club, he takes every peaceful moment he can. Hopefully being mated to Tony will bring more peaceful moments. Maybe their child will bring even more light into Peter’s life.

“I love your hair. It’s so soft.” Peter says, pushing Tony’s hair so it falls over one shoulder. He kisses down Tony’s neck, enjoying the hum Tony gives.

“I do care for myself. I’m supposed to be Stark Heir, meaning I have to look the part.” Tony teases. Peter hums and slides a hand down the front of Tony’s body before he thrusts two fingers into his Omega’s waiting pussy. Tony gasps, grabbing onto the sides of the tub.

“Such a good Omega.” Peter purrs, gaining a whimper from Tony. His Mate is so responsive, and Peter loves it. He loves how he can turn Tony into a mess. Tony spreads his legs more, as much as he can, allowing Peter to add another finger.

“Only for you Alpha. Now, would you please stop teasing me?” Tony whines, rocking his hips. Peter smirks and kisses down Tony’s neck. The Omega tilts his head, his long hair falling down Tony’s left side. Peter loves the soft waves that fall into the water.

“I don’t know. I care for you so well, and yet, I don’t recall you sucking me off at all.” Peter teases, nipping at Tony’s Mate Mark. Tony whines and moves away from Peter’s body. The Alpha smirks when his Mate turns to look at him.

“Not fair, Alpha.” Tony purrs, his brown eyes darkening. Oh, he’s calling on his instincts to get what he wants. Smart Omega.

“You know it is, Doll.” Peter states, standing up then getting out of the bathtub. Tony sighs and stands up as well, holding out a hand to Peter. Peter chuckles and helps is Omega out, who’s so graceful no matter in what element he’s in.

“Are we moving to our bed?” Tony asks, taking his towel from Peter’s other hand. Peter smirks and nods his head.

“Of course. I rather have you spread out in our bed than anywhere else.” Peter states, kneeling to help Tony dry off. He looks up at Tony, running his hands up the smooth legs of his Mate. He kisses Tony’s legs, humming softly. Tony smiles and cards a hand through Peter’s hair.

“Then take me to bed, Alpha.” Tony coos, shivering at the growl that Peter lets out. Peter stands up slowly, and notices how Tony backs up a little, it tells him how Alpha he’s being.

Tony spins around and races to the bed, and Peter follows. Everything in him screaming to capture his Omega, pin him down, and knot him. Peter moves quickly, and tackles Tony to their large, soft bed. Tony laughs and looks up Peter, smiling softly.

“What are you planning, Omega?” Peter asks, raising an eyebrow. Tony grins.

“I’m planning a forever with you, my Alpha. A lifetime of memories and happiness. No matter what you do. Maybe even quite a few kids as well after this one.” Tony states, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter smiles and leans down, kissing Tony softly.

“Forever is a long time, Anthony Edward Parker. Are you sure you want it with me?” Peter whispers. Tony nods, stroking Peter’s cheek.

“I want everything with you by my side. You are my Alpha after all.” Tony answers. Peter smiles and lays down my Tony’s side, cuddling with his Mate.

The day passes with them cuddled up on their bed, and the household staff bringing them their food. Peter would spend every day like this if he could. But he knows that a war is brewing with Howard Stark, and it won’t end until one of them is dead.

Peter doesn’t plan on dying just yet, so he’s going to take Howard out. Nobody threatens the life he has with Tony and gets away with it. Just the thought of harm coming to his Mate makes that dark feeling build in his chest again. A feeling he dreads coming to the surface.

The darkness that he locked up after he took everything over is coming back, and this time, Peter fears he won’t be able to hide it again. He’s deadly when the darkness gets out, and he doesn’t want Tony to see that side of him. Not now. Not ever. But, if it comes down to letting the darkness free or letting his Mate die. The darkness will come out, and when it does? Peter knows that every threat to him will be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got pretty dark, huh? Stop reading now if you don't like it. If you do continue reading on, I warned you and you can't get mad at me if you keep reading.  
> Let me know what yall think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I love reading comments. Hope y'all love it.


End file.
